


Danvis AU One-Shots

by Vixen__Dawn



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen__Dawn/pseuds/Vixen__Dawn
Summary: Some one-shots between Travis and Dante! Irene, I love them together...





	1. Requests

Hello, my name is Logan and I will be your author for today!

Now, I have been in and out this fandom for about three years and I've finally decided to sit down and write a one-shot book! Yay! So if you would like to, you may leave a request for this story, because I am not as creative as I really wish I was. But first, I have some things that I truly believe you should know before you continue to read.

1) I will not write smut. Period. End of line. It makes me absolutely uncomfortable. However, I can imply that something along those lines happened, but it might be cringe.

2) I might write about triggering topics and I will absolutely tag them as such at the top. It takes forty five minutes to calm down from an anxiety/panic attack, but it takes twenty seconds to tag something. If you wish for me to tag a trigger that I missed, please let me know immediately. However! I will not write extreme depression (ei, explicit self harming and suicide attempts) or extremely abusive relationships because those are triggers to me.

3) I swear like a sailor and might make the characters do so as well. Look, I'm sixteen years old and been swearing since long before that. If you don't like swearing, do not report this book and just leave. We never need to speak again, okay?

4) You might be coming from my Kawaii~Mau/AphChan book, but if you're not, please know that Aarmau is not the background ship if Aphmau has to be in the one-shot (ei, a double date scenario).

5) Last, but not least, if you leave a request, please be detailed. Do not just comment " **Hanahaki disease** **, plz????** " and run off. Leave something more along the lines of " **Hanahaki/College AU where Dante starts coughing up flowers, but literally has no idea who he's fallen for. However, his dorm-mate, Garroth, has a pretty good idea.** "

Anyways, I guess that's all I've got to say for now, so until next time! Keep calm, my favourite guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! Adios!


	2. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante is called to a party late at night and after a long few hours of drinking, he blacks out. The next morning, he notices his vision gains full color. The problem? He doesn't remember who he made eye contact with over the night.
> 
> (Soulmate AU where you see in shades of your soulmate's eye color, and don't begin to see all color until you make eye contact with them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: oh you........... KNOW!!

**_Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bz-_ **

“Hello?” A deep, sleepy voice growls into his cell phone.

“Good, you’re awake! Guys, Dante’s awake!” A female voice yells over pulsing music blaring in the background accompanied by shouts and whoops of excitement.

“Aphmau? What’s going on? It’s like…” Dante pauses to rub his eyes and check the time. “Midnight and I have an exam the day after tomorrow.”

“That doesn’t matter right now! Lucinda’s throwing a party and she bought booze!” Another male voice yells.

“Wait, Laurence? Ugh, why does that matter?” Dante whines, just wanting to sleep.

“Because there’s a little freshman werewolf who thinks he can beat anyone in a drinking competition! You’ve gotta come down here and show him who’s boss!” Aphmau declares, Dante finally noticing the slight slur to her voice and he groans.

“You know what? Fine. You’re all drunk so you probably won’t remember what’ll happen anyways.” Dante swings his legs over the side of his bed, walking over to his closet to pull out something acceptable to wear instead of his sweaty pajamas.

“Awesome!! See you at Luci’s house in ten minutes!”

“See ya…”  
  
The call ends and Dante groans loudly as he pushes open the closet door, pulling out the first pair of jeans he spots and his signature hoodie. He changes quickly, hoping it all looked like it went together. He might be only almost nineteen years old, but he still hopes and hopes to find his other half early in life. His vision always swam shades of beautiful green, but he was growing sick of the color. He wants to see the blue that people say his hair color is, he wants to see the red that his hoodie says it is, he wants to see the rainbows that supposedly take the sky after a rain shower.

Dante pulls open the door to his bedroom and jumps backwards, spooked by his brother ominously standing in front of the door, his arms crossed over his chest with a disapproving look on his face.

“Oh, hey…. Gene… What’re you doing here?” Dante asks, leaning against the door frame in an effort to appear casual.

“I live here, you doof.”

“Ah, right…”

The brothers stare at each other for a few moments before Gene breaks the silence with a snicker.

“Irene, the look on your face. You **_so_ ** thought I was gonna tell Mom on you.” Gene laughs out loud, his shoulders shaking.

Dante lets out a sigh of relief, relaxing away from the doorway.

“You want a ride or something? I heard talk of booze and I want in.” Gene asks, wiping away a tear before holding his hand out in offering at his younger brother.

Dante nods and the two sneak outside. They slide into Gene’s car and, after the older brother puts the key in the ignition, pull away almost silently from the driveway. Dante tells him the address of the party and they are able to park on the side of the road just a small ways away. The front door is hanging wide open, allowing the blaring pop rock music to spill out into the warm late night/early morning air.

The brothers separate upon entering the house and Dante makes his way into the kitchen, nearly tripping over four wasted teenagers before pushing his way through a small crowd. On the other side of the crowd is a long folding table with a clear table cloth on it, holding a massive amount of plastic cups of varying colors. On both ends of the table stand a single person. Closer to the crowd is Aaron, Aphmau’s ex-boyfriend, gulping down a bottle of beer while a werewolf that Dante’s never met before stands opposite of him, slamming down his own empty bottle and cheering.

Aaron drops his beer on the table with a frown and the crowd behind him cheers as he steps back and another person is pushed forward. She turns back to the crowd and exchanges a few quiet words with who Dante can only assume is her friend, but they just keep pointing at the alcohol table with large grins on their faces. The girl sighs and approaches the table and, after the rules were quickly explained, immediately grabbing a cup that seems to match her hair, downing it quickly.

“Go, Luka! You got this, babe!” Someone yells from the crowd.

This girl-- Luka-- finishes a half second before the werewolf and crushes her plastic cup in victory.

“Any challengers?” She asks loudly, her words heavily slurred and she stumbles backwards a small bit, nearly knocking into the table.

No one steps forward for quite a few seconds so Dante, feeling a competitive energy sparking to life inside him, takes the task upon himself and takes a single step forward with his hands on his hips. Luka smirks and beckons him closer. Dante walks to the other side of the table,carefully choosing his poison before settling on a hard apple cider in (his vision, at least) a neon green plastic cup.

The ref, a slightly drunk male meif’wa with long hair tied into a bun, explains that a round will stop when one person finishes their drink. The winner is the person who finishes first and they can remain champion until they either do not finish their drink first, they black out, or they begin to throw up.

Luka and Dante stare at each other for a few moments before the ref yells for them to start. Dante picks up his cider and chugs it, loving the feeling of the slight burn as it moved down his throat. However, Luka, at the last moment, coughs on her drink, spilling it all over her blouse and Dante cheers internally as he swallows the last of his cider.

Luka retreats with her metaphorical tail between her legs and the next few rounds go by in a blur as Dante gets slowly more and more intoxicated, choosing stronger and stronger drinks as they went on in accordance to the rules.

At what Dante assumed was probably about four in the morning, the ref calls for a final round and this kid who looks only about a year younger than him steps forward, a look of shaky confidence playing rampant on his face. Dante distractedly nods at the guy and picks the strongest drink on the table, a cup of straight whiskey. The other guy chooses his cup and just as the ref yells go, they down their drinks at the same time.

It’s a photo finish.

The ref is confused to say the least as the entire night, everyone had finished in an at least slightly noticeable amount of difference.

After quietly liberating with the crowd for a moment, it is decided that another round would take place. They choose drinks again and this time they lock eyes. Dante immediately notices as his vision gains true color, his raised hand holding his drink dropping back to the tabletop limp, allowing whiskey to spill all over the wooden surface.

As if the world is set in slow motion, Dante collapses to the ground, his vision swimming with black darkness before his head even hits the linoleum floor.

 

* * *

 

Dante gasps, shooting up in his bed, his head pounding as if someone was trying to break their way out with a rusty spoon. His curtains were drawn closed, only allowing a single strip of sunlight to pass through annoyingly right into his eyes.

He couldn’t remember anything about last night after about two in the morning.

He shuffles out of bed, noticing a small note taped to the back of his door with his brother’s cursive handwriting spelling out his name.

 

_Dante,_

_You were wasted last night, man! Once you wake up, meet me in the kitchen_ _so we can recap._

 

Dante crumples up the note and simply throws it on top of a pile of dirty laundry before trudging out the door and downstairs.

He drags himself in the kitchen and plops down on a bar stool at the island, groaning loudly at his brother across the way.

“Coffee, little brother?” Gene asks, already setting a mug in front of him,

Dante greedily takes a slurp, ignoring the burns forming on his tongue before setting his head in his arms to avoid the harsh fluorescent lights. He watches through the cracks in his arms as Gene chuckles, flicking his black hair out his eyes with a smirk.

Wait, black???

He shoots up, wildly scanning for something reflective, settling on a spoon that had been left on the island overnight. He snatches it up and stares. He really did have blue hair like everybody said and his eyes matched, popping against his tanned skin.

“Dante? Are you okay? You’ve been staring at that spoon for, like, a minute now.” Gene says, pulling his brother out of his trance.

Dante slowly looks up.

“Gene… I think I found my soulmate last night…”

The older brother literally lets out a small squawk at that announcement.

“Wait, wait, wait, are you serious?! Who are they?!” Gene exclaims, so excited for Dante.

Dante grimaces.

“That’s the thing. I, um… I don’t exactly… Remember?” Dante offers with a slightly anxious smile.

Gene shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“I had a feeling I shouldn’t have let you drink that much. C’mon, we’re going back to your friend’s house and getting some answers.”

Dante nods and moves to shamble out of the front door, so glad that he doesn’t have classes today. The two brothers return to Lucinda’s house and Dante knocks softly, but firmly, knowing that Lucinda will probably be in the same state as him, if not worse. The lock turns after a moment and there stands the ginger witch, a fuzzy purple blanket wrapped around her shoulders, squinting with anger at the bright sunlight filtering into her previously completely dark house. Dante almost didn’t recognize her in full color.

“Sorry to come over unannounced, but I think I left my wallet here last night.” Gene lies, a sweet smile taking over his face.

Lucinda stares at him for a moment, but sighs before stepping aside to allow the two in. Dante and Lucinda sit down on the sofa and Gene disappears somewhere into the house, probably to camp out in a bathroom until they get the answers that they came for.

“Hey, uh… Would it be weird to ask you who all came to your party last night?” Dante asks after a long, awkward silence.

“What? Why do you need to know that? Oh, I swear to Irene, if someone stole something from you last night…!” Lucinda exclaims, clutching at her pounding head.

“N-no… Nothing like that…”

“Then why do you need to know?”

Dante licks his chapped lips, debating on coming up with a lie or just spitting out the truth. Admittedly, the latter is just a much easier path, so he quickly explains to his friend what happened and her face shows all her shock. She shoots up, throwing her blanket over Dante’s lap and begins to dig through a cabinet in the TV table. She pulls out a small leather-bound notebook and moves back to her seat, pilfering through it.

“Okay, so this is my contact book and I invited pretty much everybody at the party last night, aside from a few ‘plus ones’ and extras like you and your brother, so whoever is your soulmate should _probably_ be in this book.” Lucinda explains.

“Lucinda, I told you. I don’t remember anything from the party past about three in the morning. Plus, I don’t even know their name.”

Lucinda scowls at the book as if it had burned her as she tosses it on the coffee table. Silently, she motions for Dante to follow after her and he does so with an expression of confusion. They walk out to the garage and Lucinda flicks on the light-switch, revealing her workshop. A cauldron is sat in the middle of the room, racks of potion ingredients lining the walls and other materials like gemstones and the likes. On a small table next to a shelving unit with more solid ingredients sits a mortar and pestle. Dante’s surprised that he realizes what the tool is called.

“Okay, Dante. I need you to sit out of the way while I work.” Lucinda gestures towards a bench pressed against the garage door and Dante sits down.

“So what are you even doing?” Dante asks as he watches the witch scurry around the room, occasionally picking up mortar jars and bottles as well as the mortar and pestle.

“Making a memory potion. They have the ability to gain access to memories that the person themselves has lost. It’s an interesting process actually…”

Dante tunes out a small bit as Lucinda begins to explain how the potion works and simply watches her take a small twig and a butter yellow piece of chalk and crush with the mortar and pestle. She then throws the powder in the cauldron along with about half of a bottle marked ‘ **Rose Water** ’ and a few careful drops from another marked ‘ **Ghast Tears** ’. She stirs and stirs, mumbling words under her breath before approaching Dante with her hand outstretched.

Dante gives her a strange look and Lucinda just rolls her eyes. She plucks a hair from his head and returns to her cauldron. The blue haired male grumbles, rubbing at the slightly sore spot the hair had just been. Lucinda, after putting the hair into the mixture, gives it one final stir as it turns a violent shade of Pepto pink.

“Go get a cup out of the kitchen. You need to drink some immediately.” She informs Dante.

He darts out of the room and grabs the first cup from the kitchen that he could find in the cupboards, which happened to be a Hello Kitty themed coffee mug, and runs back to the garage. Lucinda takes the mug from his hands and dips into the potion, pouring a small bit when she decided she’s put too much into it, before handing it back to him with an expectant eyebrow raised. Dante goes to raise the mug to his mouth when Lucinda stops him.

“Oh, right, I almost forgot to tell you. The potion may taste a little bit like rusty metal, but don’t try to spit it out, okay?”

Dante nods and takes a swig, gagging a small bit at the taste of old pennies, but forcing it down as Lucinda guides him back to his bench.

“So this kind of potion sometimes takes a little bit to take effect, but you need to be sitting down when it does. If you’re not, you could end up hurting yourself. Now you stay here while I go see what’s taking your brother so long.”

Lucinda leaves and Dante feels a bit awkward being left in her personal workshop without her there as well, but he ignores the feeling, instead deciding to focus on the fuzzy feeling forming in his throat. The feeling quickly takes over his entire head and his vision goes completely black and white. His headache returns with full force, pounding like he had a disco party blaring in his head. Suddenly, he’s pulled out of reality and he’s transported back to last night, watching the fragments of the party that he doesn’t remember, but he’s not in his own body. It’s like he’s a whole separate person, but his vision is the same green that he’d had for years.

Dante watches and watches, hoping and hoping that the memory version of himself will lock eyes with his soulmate soon, but it takes what feels like an hour for the referee of the drinking match to call for a final match. Memory-Dante and a new competitor finish their drinks at the same time and do a second round. Memory-Dante looks up to grab a drink across the table and his eyes widen. Their vision goes to full color and Dante struggles to remember as many details about this stranger as he could as the memory dissipates.

He jerks awake, more sweaty than if he had just finished running two marathons. He shakily stands up and walks towards the sound of voices coming from the living room. Dante plops face down on the sofa with Gene immediately carding his hand through his hair.

“So what happened?” Lucinda asks, reaching for her contact book.

Dante flips over and just stares into space as he reaches back into his new memories.

“I was doing a drinking game in the kitchen and I was winning for the longest time. I passed out when I made eye contact with a guy who had challenged me.”

“Well, what did he look like?” Gene asks, getting exasperated.

“Oh, right. Um… He had white hair and green eyes. He had his hair styled a little bit over one of his eyes and he was really pale. Kinda short, too. He also had an eyebrow piercing on the uncovered half of his face.” Dante explains, a goofy smile overtaking his face.

Lucinda thumbs through her contact book while Gene stares in shock at something that Dante isn’t quite about. However, after the ginger goes through her book multiple times, she sighs and shakes her head.

“I’m sorry, Dante. I don’t seem to know him.”

“But I think I do.”

Gene whips out his phone and taps around on it for a second before showing off a selfie he’d taken with some of his friends, but right behind him was Dante’s soulmate.

“Oh my, Irene! You know him?!” Dante yells, quietly apologizing when Lucinda cringes at the loudness.

“Yep, he’s one of Garroth’s friends.” Gene softly smiles at the reference to his own soulmate before going to explain more about him. “His name is Travis. I think you should meet him.” He says with a cheeky wink.

“Good, now get out of my house. I’m still nursing a hangover.” Lucinda hustles them out of the house without another word and completely ignoring their protests, softly slamming the front door behind them.

The brothers turn to look at each other and Dante shrugs. Gene returns it and they return to the car. The silence that ensues feels fulfilled, but it takes Dante a moment to realize they weren’t headed on their normal route home.

“Where are we going? I thought we were gonna go home.”

“You thought wrong, little brother. You’re gonna go meet your soulmate.”


End file.
